The Sky full of Dragons
by Scitrein
Summary: AU. Tsuna went missing when he was still 5 along with many other children. Years later, a battle for the land arises causing destruction. A group of dragon riders emerged out-of-nowhere moving in the shadows, helping the people attain justice. Who were they? What happened for the past years? ... full summary inside...
1. Prologue 1

**Hey-yo. This is actually some idea that came to my mind and I dun know… but it made me want to write so here it is. I just hope you like it J**

**Summary: AU. Tsuna went missing when he was still 5 along with many other children. What his family didn't know was he was abducted by an organization known for child trafficking, the Estraneo. Luckily, before they can start their great experiment, a dragon rider came to bring the organization down. Years later, a battle for the land arises causing destruction. A group of dragon riders emerged out-of-nowhere moving in the shadows, helping the people attain justice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Reminder: Picture a town of the medieval period near a river, surrounded with thick forests.**

**Prologue 1**

_'Help! Help me. Please. Somebody. Anybody. Please.'_

Little Tsuna ran for dear life through the thick, forested greenery. There were scary men chasing after Tsu-kun. He cried and cried as he chanted for help in his mind because Tsu-kun knows that if he cried for help, the big scary men will hear Tsu-kun and find him.

_'Ka-san, Tou-san, Hiko-kun. Anyone, Tasukete.'_

He continued running even he tripped on rocks and stones. Not long after, he heard the bad men behind him, quickly catching up. He cried out as a big hand grabbed one of his arms and something covering his mouth and nose.

_'Sleepy, so sleepy.'_

The next thing he knew he was swallowed by darkness.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Bang!_

Tsuna was jolted awake when he heard some doors banging. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room he's never been before. It was actually very big, enough to fit 3 elephants and it was painted pure white so the molds were evident on the corners. _'It reeks in here too.'_ thought Tsuna. He then looked down and saw that he was wearing a white night gown that reached his knees. _'Someone must have changed Tsu-kun's clothes'_

"Ahhh. You must be the new one." Tsuna jumped after hearing a voice coming from… above? He looked up and saw a pair of cerulean blue eyes and a mop of brown hair. That's only the time he took notice that he was on the lower bed of a double-decker. There were also 2 other double-deckers inside the room.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked, attention going back towards the brown-haired boy.

"The name's Chris, Chris Itoki." replied the boy with brown locks.

"My name is Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Eehhh. So can I call you Tsuna? You can call me Chris if you want?" Tsuna brightened up "Un. Let's be friends!" he replied. Chris went down and sat beside Tsuna. Tsuna also saw that Chris was wearing the same night gown as him. "The others are still asleep so we should keep it down." He said.

"Too late." Said another voice. Tsuna and Chris looked to the left and saw a black spiky-haired boy going down the top bunk and a black haired girl stretching below.

"Gu' mornin'" yawned the girl.

"Hello. You're new right?" asked the boy. Tsuna nodded. "My name is Ethan Masami and that girl over there is Rein Valla." introduced Ethan. "Hello." Piped Rein.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna."

"Okay. Tsuna it is then you can call me Ethan."

"Then call me Rein."

"Let's b-" Ethan was caught off when they heard a loud yawn, something being kicked, and a groan. Then there was shuffling. They all looked to the double-decker on the right.

"Mmmiiikkkiii!" called out a voice from above. Surely, it was a guy's voice.

"Sorry!" chimed another voice from below.

"Miki, if you keep on kicking the foot of the bed every mornin' try lessening the force. It shakes it whole." said another voice coming from the bottom too. On the top bunk was a boy with straight black hair that was white on the tips. Bellow him were two girls, one with wavy jet black hair and the other with light brown hair that was curly on the tips. Before they could continue with their ranting, Chris raced them to it. "Good Mornin' guys!" The three looked towards their direction and took notice of Tsuna. "OOhh. Hey good mornin'" they said in unison.

"Who's he?" asked the girl with light brown hair while the three of them came closer to the group. They all turned their attention to Tsuna. "He's Tsuna." Answered Ethan.

"Hi" Tsuna said.

"Hey! My name's Miki" said the brown haired girl.

"And I'm Accel!" said the other girl with wavy black hair.

"Hi. I'm Nick." Said the guy with straight black hair.

"Let's all be friends!" piped Miki as she held everyone into a group hug.

"WAA!" They all said as they were pulled into the hug.

"MIIKKII!" said girl only giggled and let go. Tsuna looked around and found everyone laughing or smiling causing him to smile too.

"Soo…" Tsuna started. "Where are we?" He looked around and saw that the smiles were gone and was replaced by either neutral, blank, or sorrowful faces.

"W-we really don't know. Nick and Accel were the first ones here which was the other day followed by me, Rein, Miki, and Chris which was yesterday. And nothing's really happening. All I remember was I was running from some men in white coats before I woke up in here. Same goes for the others too." Explained Ethan and the others just keep on nodding.

"How about food?" asked Tsuna.

"They slide it under that door." Chris pointed to the door.

_Bang!_

Miki, Accel and Rein shrieked. Nick and Ethan gasped. Tsuna and Chris shouted.(AN: Well,… everyone has their own reaction when shocked)

"Well, well, well. Getting comfortable now, are we?" They gasped again. By the door were 8 people in the same white coats. Tsuna and the others tried to back away, fear evident in their eyes.

"NO! Stop!" "Where are you taking us?!" "Let me go!"

Their cries fell on no ears as they were dragged out of the room. They stopped infront of a door that has a crest that says: Estraneo. They filed inside larger room filled with chemicals, large machines, several biotechnologies that was still in their embryonic stage. Their eyes grew wider by the second, fear building up as they were chained to the posts along with many other kids that were also scared out of their minds. Standing tall infront of them was a large storage of syringes that were filled with different colored goo.

"MWAHAHAhahahaha~" came an evil and creepy laugh from one man with a white coat. "Now it begins!" he slurred and signaled another man who was in-charge of the controls. He pulled 3 levers down and pushed several buttons and the large posts the children were tied to begin to move, and stopped infront of some syringes, just enough to accommodate the numbers of children. Then robotic hands came out beside each syringe and took it out to start puncturing each child with it. But before it reach the skin, an explosion was heard. All men looked towards the direction of the controls. It was burned and destroyed causing the robotic hands to stop the process. There were even some flames left burning in that part. Then more explosions were heard and the room flashed red as the alarm rang all throughout the base.

"A Rider!" yelled one man. "AaaaHH" said man went bye-bye as another burning ball came flying towards his direction. The man who did the evil laugh earlier barked orders of evacuation to his subordinates.

"Leave the children, evacuate using the underground passage!" he said as he and the others went in hiding. Fire balls kept on hitting the building and most of the children were already crying for help.

Unfortunately for the men in white coats, when they were gathered in the entrance of said exit, a fireball hit the roof causing big chunks of rubble to fall on them. There was a loud dragon cry afterwards and the fireball destruction came to a stop. There was a loud thud coming from the outside causing a small quake. A man in silver armor and riding gear entered the building through one of the broken walls holding a silver sword. He came near the crying children and coaxed them to stop crying.

"Sshh. It's okay now. Those bad men are now gone. I'm gonna free you now okay. Shh. It's going to be just fine now." He said as he clashed each chain with his sword.

When they were all free, the kind man told them to wait for the rescue team who was coming anytime now. And with that he left the building, climbed his blue dragon, smiled one last time to the children, and took off.

Tsuna and his friends looked at him with eyes filled with admiration. Then true to the man's words. Several men wearing brown came in groups inside carriages. They filled each carriage with children before leaving one by one. The last carriage was occupied by Tsuna and his friends. Thus, they start their journey back home.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Whew! There you go, the first prologue.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Wha-zzup! It's me again. Here's the 2****nd**** prologue!**

**Enjoy~**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Prologue 2**

**Sawada Residence**

A mother with short brown hair was crying. Her son was beside her, hugging her for comfort. Her other son was missing. She remembered her last encounter with her son.

**_Flashback_**

_"Ka-san, can we play at the stables?" asked a brown haired boy together with his twin brother._

_"Okay but remember to return before sun down. Okay?" answered Nana. Hiko and Tsuna leaped for joy. "Thank you!" They said in unison and they both ran towards the stables."_

_Time skip~_

_"Ka-san!" Nana turned around just to see a crying Hiko, her Tsu-kun, nowhere to be found._

_"Hiko-chan! What's wrong? Where's Tsu-kun?" Nana fussed at her crying child._

_"He-he *sniff* he ran into the forest.*sniff*"_

_"Forest?"_

_"Wh-While *sniff* we were p-playing there*sniff* were s-s-some men in white w-who came.*sniff*. Then…*sniff* Then… *sniff* *cries loudly*"_

_"Then what?" Nana asked, worry and fear evident in her voice._

_"They-They *sniff* said something be-before *sniff* they tried to grab me *sniff*"_

_Nana hugged Hiko "Then what happened to Tsu-kun?"_

_"He-he threw *sniff*some rocks at t-them before *sniff*calling them so t-that they would chase him*sniff* instead a-and so they did. The last *sniff*time I saw h-him was that he*sniff* ran towards the f-forest. *sniff*I-I-I'm sorry, *sniff*I'm s-s-sorry…*cries*"_

_Nana hugged Hiko tigher, telling him It's fine and that it wasn't his fault._

**_End of flash back_**

**Vongola Castle**

Iemitsu was reading a report about an organization named Estraneo. The said organization was kidnapping and abducting children and use them as guinea pigs for their experiments. Their base was already discovered and the ambush will be carried out in three days-time. Well, that was the original plan until he received a call from his wife, a dreadful news that almost drove him out of control.

Iemitsu, to say he was angry was an understatement, he was furious. Timoteo, the ninth ruler of Vongola kingdom told him to calm down and that he sent one of their dragon riders to take Estraneo down. He also sent 10 carriages with the rescue team to take the children back home.

**Back to Tsuna and his group**

Their carriage was left far behind because their carriage wheel broke so they had to repair it which took 20 minutes to finish. They were traveling through an open field when a fireball came down near their carriage .The horses pulling the carriage panicked and ran to different direction. Then they heard a dragon's cry. A rescuer looked out and saw a red dragon hover above them along with its rider. Then the dragon breathed out another ball of fire, destroying one side of the carriage, throwing all passengers out. One of the rescuers helped all children up before ushering then towards the forest while the others covered their backs. He lead Tsuna and the others under a big rock and told them to stay quiet and gave them his bag.

"Inside the bag, there are several bottles of liquid. Cover yourselves with them so that the dragon cannot smell you. Okay?" he said. Tsuna and the others could only nod, not knowing what else to think. The rescuer smiled. "It's okay, All of you will be alright" he said with a reassuring smile when he noticed all of them were on the verge of crying.

"but how about you and the other rescuers?" asked Ethan. The rescuer smiled again but all of them knew there was something in that smile that was making their tummies turn. "Don't worry about us. And… and in case we don't come back. I want you guys to stay here. Only and **only** come out at least 1 hour after the sound of explosions died out. Okay?"

"But-!"

"Okay?!" he said harshly. Tsuna and the others nod with tears in their eyes.

"O-okay: They said shakily.

The rescuer smiled one last time before going back to the others.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The rescuer didn't come back even after two hours of waiting after the explosions died. They girls were crying while the boys stayed strong, comforting the girls. Someone has to stay strong in times like this. They decided to stay under the rock for the night, their hunger completely ignored due to the events that happened today. Even at the tender age of 5, they already experienced so much. Now they're left there with many questions running through their minds but only 1 hung heavily in the air.

_'What are we going to do now?'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Aanndd That's it!**

**I hope you're looking forward to the next chapters**

**Thanks~**


End file.
